Le journal de Chanyeol
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: EXO - Baekhyun trouve le journal de Chanyeol. Il savait que c'était mal, mais la curiosité le poussait à le faire. Il ouvrit le livre au hasard et lu la première ligne. [ Traduction de la fiction de Sunny ELF 15 ]


.

.

.

**Titre** : Le journal de Chanyeol  
**Auteur** : Sunny ELF 15

**Résumé** : Baekhyun trouve le journal de Chanyeol. Il savait que c'était mal, mais la curiosité le poussait à le faire. Il ouvrit le livre au hasard et lu la première ligne.

EXO présents ou mentionnés dans la fiction : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Tao, Kai et Kyungsoo.

Ceci est une traduction. L'histoire ne m'appartiens pas.

* * *

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun déambulait dans les couloirs, marchant sans réfléchir jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans une pièce. Il s'est immédiatement arrêté quand il réalisa que c'était la chambre de Chanyeol et Kyungsoo.  
Il ne vivait pas là. Plus maintenant. Il se retourna pour partir, mais quelque chose attira son regard. Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda un livre. Il était relié en cuir et, il le connaissait bien. Il avait souvent vu Chanyeol griffonner dans la nuit et avait toujours trouvé ça bizarre que son ami tenait encore un journal. Il pensait que c'était juste les filles de treize ans qui faisait encore ça.

Il sourit tendrement en repensant à l'autre garçon qui écrivait dans ce livre jusque tard dans la nuit. Il se dirigea vers lui et le ramassa. Il passa ses mains sur la couverture. A l'intérieur se trouvait toutes les pensées et les sentiments de Park Chanyeol. Il se demandait ce que cela pourrait être. Il jeta un regard à la porte, même s'il savait qu'il y avait seulement lui et Kai dans le dortoir, les autres étaient sortis et Kai dormait.  
Baekhyun se retourna vers le livre qui était à présent dans ses mains. Il savait que c'était mal, mais la curiosité le poussait à le faire. Il ouvrit le livre au hasard et lu la première ligne.

_Cher journal,_  
_Je suis tombé amoureux. Je l'ai réalisé aujourd'hui. Je le regardais et Bam, ça m'a frappé. Je suis amoureux de lui. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis amoureux de Baekhyun. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire. Il ne m'aimera jamais. Je le sais. Oh, ça fait mal. Ça fait tellement mal._

Baekhyun fronça les sourcils en voyant des marques humides sur le papier. Il les a tracé avec ses doigts avant de lire le texte suivant.

_Cher journal,_  
_Je vais bien. Je suis toujours triste que Baekhyun ne m'aimera jamais, mais je suis bien. Je peux encore être prêt de lui et d'ailleurs, Kris est aussi avec moi. Il va me tenir compagnie. C'est ce que font les meilleurs amis._

Il regarda le suivant.

_Cher journal,_  
_Je ne vais pas bien. J'ai vu Baekhyun aujourd'hui et il était avec Tao. Ils étaient très proches et je n'ai pas aimé du tout. Mon coeur s'est brisé. Je voulais faire du mal à Tao et ça m'a fait peur. Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher de l'aimer, après tout, il est grand, talentueux et il a un magnifique sourire. J'ai pleuré dans un placard jusqu'à ce que Kris me trouve. Il m'a consolé en me disant que tout irait bien. Je lui ai parlé de Baekhyun. Il a dit qu'il comprenait. Il était tellement bouleversé qu'il a pleuré aussi._

Et la suivante.

_Cher journal,_  
_Je pense que Kris est amoureux de Tao. Je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il pleurait. Au moins j'espère que c'est bien ça. Je détesterais qu'il soit aussi amoureux de Baekhyun. Nous l'aimerions tous les deux et nous serions malheureux._

Baekhyun s'assit sur le lit, il souriait légèrement en lisant le prochain.

_Cher journal, _  
_J'ai passé la journée avec Kris. Il m'a aidé à garder mon esprit loin de Baekhyun. Nous sommes allés au parc et avons juste traîné. C'était comme avant que je sois tombé amoureux. Kris est un bon ami. Il est toujours là pour moi. Il me fait sentir en sécurité, même s'il est si petit et si mignon. Il a ce joli croissant de lune quand il sourit. Il m'a fait me sentir mieux. Nous avons parlé et ri pendant des heures. Mon cœur n'a pas été blessé une seule fois._

Le texte suivant était presque trop dur pour lui de le lire. Ses yeux ce sont brouillés par les larmes.

_Cher journal,_  
_Fait chier ! Je ne peux pas le faire sortir de ma tête ! Baekhyun est partout ! Je le vois dans tout ce que je fais ! Quand je rap je pense à lui. Quand je vois Kai jouer à Angry Birds sur son lit, je pense à lui. Quand je dors, quand je mange, dans tout ce que je fais je pense de lui. Ça me fait trop mal. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas me laisser tranquille ? Il ne m'aimera jamais, alors pourquoi ne peut-il pas me laisser tranquille ? Je le déteste ! Je le déteste !_

Le prochain a été écrit le même jour, environ une demi-heure plus tard.

_Cher journal,_  
_Je ne le déteste pas. Je l'aime, c'est pour ça que mon cœur me fait si mal._

Les prochaines inscriptions dans le carnet étaient à propos de leurs activités et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mention à Baekhyun. Puis au bout d'un moment, elles apparurent à nouveau.

_Cher journal,_  
_Je suis tellement stupide. Je suis la personne la plus stupide au monde. Je lui ai dis. J'ai dis à Baekhyun que je l'aimais. Je ne voulais pas, ça m'a échappé. Il se tenait là et il a sourit. Ce magnifique sourire et ça m'a échappé. Je l'ai laissé sortir et il m'a regardé comme si j'étais un monstre. C'est peut-être ce que je suis. Qu'étais-je censé faire ? Il a commencé à dire quelque chose. Je pense qu'il va me dire qu'il me déteste. Mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Je me suis retourné et j'ai couru me cacher dans ma chambre et celle de Kris toute la nuit. Kris m'a consolé et m'a bercé jusqu'à ce je m'endorme dans son lit. Il m'a laissé pleurer toute la nuit, il n'a pas dit un seul mot, il a juste pleuré avec moi._

Baekhyun sentit les larmes remplir ses yeux.

_Cher journal,_  
_J'ai vu Baekhyun aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais pas. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Il est entré dans la chambre de Kris alors que je me cachais. Kris était parti prendre son petit déjeuner. Je voulais m'enfuir, mais il m'arrêta. Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de me dire certaines choses. _  
_Il a fallu un certain temps, mais finalement il a parlé. J'avais tellement peur, mais ensuite il m'a choqué. Il a dit ... Je ne peux même pas y croire. Il a dit qu'il a été surpris, et qu'il ne voulait pas ruiner notre relation. Mais qu'il m'aimait bien. M'aimait bien ! Suis-je en train de rêver ? Nous avons convenu de commencer doucement. Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie, mais je vais le prendre quand même. Tant qu'il n'est pas en colère contre moi._

Baekhyun ressenti un sentiment horriblement familier, celui du désespoir, dès qu'il commença le texte suivant.

_Cher journal,_  
_Il a dit qu'il m'aimait ! Baekhyun a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi ! Je ne peux pas le croire. Il lui a fallu un certain temps, mais je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas taire ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il l'a dit et m'a demandé si nous pouvions allé à un rendez-vous. J'ai dit oui, duh ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie._

La note suivante a été comme un coup de couteau à froid dans son cœur.

_Cher journal,_  
_Je me trompais._

_C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Baekhyun m'a embrassé. Il m'a embrassé. Embrassé ! Je ne peux pas le croire ! Nous étions en train de marcher quand tout à coup, Bam ! Il m'embrasse. C'était incroyable. J'ai couru aux dortoirs pour le dire à Kris, non sans embrasser Baekhyun encore une fois. Et quand je lui ai dit (à Kris) il été choqué, mais heureux. Je pense. Ses yeux se sont rempli de larmes et il m'a félicité. Je suis tellement heureux._

Baekhyun a commencé à respirer fortement par la bouche, alors que les larmes continuaient à couler sur son visage.

_Cher journal,_  
_Ça fait un mois. Un mois depuis que j'ai commencé à sortir avec Baekhyun et ça a été incroyable, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Il me tient la main quand nous marchons, il m'embrasse pour me dire bonne nuit, et il m'a acheté un collier. Il y a nos noms gravé dessus. Je l'ai taquiné à ce sujet au début, mais j'adore la façon dont ces quatre lettres soient juste à côté de mon nom. Je me sent bien. Plus rien ne pouvait me déranger._

La note suivante à fait couler ses larmes encore plus fort.

_Cher journal,_  
_Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec Kris. Il ne dit rien, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est. Je lui ai parlé, il m'a dit de le laisser. J'ai demandé si c'était à propos de Tao, mais il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas Tao. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait, mais il n'a encore rien répondu. Je suis inquiet, mais Baekhyun est venu passer la journée entière avec moi. Les autres disent qu'ils ont peur qu'il va quitter leur groupe et passer au nôtre. Ça ne me dérangerait pas._

Baekhyun ne l'aurait pas souhaité.

_Cher journal,_  
_Baekhyun a écrit un rap aujourd'hui. C'était beau. Il a dit qu'il était au sujet de notre amour et qu'il l'avait écrit pour moi. J'adore quand il rappe. C'est comme de la magie, je ne serai jamais aussi bon que lui._

Baekhyun savait que ce n'était pas vrai.

_Cher journal,_  
_Quelque chose ne va pas avec Kris. Il ne veut même pas me parler et il a crié sur Baekhyun. Je me suis fâché et ait crié aussi sur lui, mais il a dit qu'il s'en fichait. Mais ce qui m'a bouleversé, c'est qu'il dit que je m'en fichais. Bien sûr, je me soucis de lui. Kris est mon meilleur ami, nous partageons la même chambre. Je sais qu'il est bouleversé, mais il ne peut pas crier sur Baekhyun comme ça._

Baekhyun tombe sur le côté et se roule en boule pendant qu'il continuait de lire.

_Cher journal,_  
_Je suis fou. Kris ne me parle plus. Les autres me disent de le laisser, mais je ne peux pas. Je suis inquiet._

Il continu de lire.

_Cher journal,_  
_Je suis aveugle. Je suis horriblement aveugle. J'ai découvert pourquoi Kris me déteste. Il m'aime. Il est amoureux de moi. Je l'ai coincé dans le dortoir et l'ai forcé à raconter et il l'a fait. Il a dit qu'il m'aimait, mais que ça n'avait pas d'importance parce que j'aimais Baekhyun. Je voulais lui dire que c'était un mensonge, mais je savais que c'était vrai. J'aime Kris. Il est mon meilleur ami, mais j'aime Baekhyun beaucoup plus et je l'aimerai toujours._

Baekhyun continua.

_Cher journal,_  
_Je l'ai perdu. J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami aujourd'hui. Kris a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me parler. J'ai essayé de dire que j'étais désolé pour tout, mais il ne voulait pas me laisser faire. Il est parti et il a pris toutes ses affaires. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il déteste Baekhyun. Il l'a dit avant de partir. J'ai pleuré. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider. Baekhyun me tenait et me berçait, mais ce n'était pas pareil que lorsque Kris l'avait fait._

Baekhyun savait qu'il devrait arrêter, mais il ne pouvait pas.

_Cher journal,_  
_Je m'ennuie de lui. Je m'ennuie tellement de Kris. Ce n'est pas la même chose sans lui._

Il se faisait du mal, mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

_Cher journal,_  
_Cela fait quatre mois. Kris ne vient que pour la pratique. Je ne sais pas où il dort et il ne veut pas me parler. J'ai essayé mais il m'a juste dit de le laisser tranquille. Ça fait mal, mais Baekhyun est toujours là pour me réconforter. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui._

Un coup de couteau dans son cœur.

_Cher journal,_  
_Kris est retourné dans le dortoir. L'agence l'a fait changer, maintenant il est dans la chambre de Kai et Kyungsoo est avec moi. C'est bizarre. Je n'aime pas ça. Je m'ennuie d'entendre Kris japper comme un petit chien dans son sommeil. Je m'ennuie de la façon dont il augmentait le chauffage si fort et que je devais aller dormir dans le salon. Je m'ennuie de me réveiller et de voir son visage dans la pièce. Je m'ennuie de lui ..._

Un autre coup de couteau au coeur.

_Cher journal,_  
_Je suis amoureux de Baekhyun, je le sais et j'ai décidé que si Kris ne peut pas l'accepter, alors je ne veux plus être ami avec lui. Je sais que je lui ai fait du mal, mais je ai déjà dis que j'étais désolé. Je ne peux pas l'aimer de cette façon. Ce n'est pas juste ce qu'il essaie de faire. Donc, c'est bon. Je partage ma chambre avec Kyungsoo et je suis amoureux de Baekhyun. Je vais trouver un nouveau meilleur ami ... Mais l'ancien me manque toujours._

La note suivant a failli le tuer.

_Cher journal,_  
_J'aime Baekhyun. J'ai juste pensé que je devais te le dire._

Kris a disparu du journal pendant un certain temps après cela et les différentes notes continuaient de parler à propos de Baekhyun et Chanyeol, de leurs souvenirs heureux et des moments ensemble.  
Baekhyun feuillette les pages pendant un an et ses larmes ce sont arrêtées. Kris a été mentionné qu'une seule fois ou deux et s'était généralement plein de colère, parfois de la culpabilité, mais jamais aucuns regrets. Baekhyun était heureux d'être seul à cet instant puisqu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir pathétiquement quand il voyait le nom de Kris.

Il ne pouvait pas en apprendre davantage et il était sur le point de fermer le livre quand quelque chose a attiré son attention. La dernière note dans le livre, datée d'hier. C'était à propos de Kris. Il prit une grande respiration et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

Il se força à lire, et contrairement au reste du journal, il lu cette note en replaçant les bons noms à leurs places.

_Cher journal,_  
_J'ai vu le sourire de Baekhyun aujourd'hui. Kris et moi marchions, pour célébrer nos un an ensemble et j'ai vu Baekhyun du coin de l'œil. Il souriait. Je ne pouvais pas le croire au premier abord parce que c'était la première fois que je le revoyais après plus d'un an. Il était dans un magasin avec Luhan et Kyungsoo et ils étaient à la recherche de quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était et je ne m'en inquiète pas. J'ai arrêté de marcher et Kris m'a demandé ce que j'avais, mais je n'ai pas répondu. _  
_J'ai juste regardé le sourire de Baekhyun et je me sentais ... Je me sentais tellement triste. J'ai commencé à pleurer parce que j'ai réalisé que ce sourire avait jadis été pour moi et que c'était moi qui le faisait venir si facilement. J'ai réalisé combien ce sourire m'avait manqué et je me sentais coupable d'être le seul à l'avoir chasser loin de moi. C'était tellement beau et ce moment semblait, comme s'il était à nouveau mon meilleur ami. Comme mon Baekhyun. Il me manque. Il me manquait tellement que ce sourire m'a presque aveuglé. _  
_Mais ce qui fait le plus mal, c'est quand j'ai réalisé que ce sourire ne serait plus jamais pour moi. Qu'il n'était plus mon ami parce que je l'avais laissé. Kris a mit ses bras autour de moi et j'ai pleuré parce que la vérité est ..._

_J'aime Kris plus que tout et je le ferai toujours._

_Mais une partie de mon cœur appartient toujours à Baekhyun parce qu'il était mon meilleur ami et il a toujours été là pour moi, même si je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard._

Et avec ces mots, Baekhyun a sombré et il pleura à nouveau. Il pleure à tous les souvenirs, lorsque Chanyeol est tombé amoureux de Kris et quand ils se sont mis ensemble. De tous les sentiments cachés et de l'amour non partagé de la part de Baekhyun ; toute la douleur et de toute la colère. Mais surtout, il pleurait car, contrairement à Chanyeol, ce n'était pas seulement une partie de son cœur qui appartenait à son meilleur ami. Pour Baekhyun, c'était son coeur en entier.

Il se força à se lever et, laissant tomber le journal, il couru dans le couloir, aveuglé par les larmes, et il se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Kai. L'autre garçon dormait, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il alla vers son lit, prit sa peluche Angry Birds avec lui et il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il se saisit du verrou et, après avoir échoué à quelques reprises, il réussit à l'ouvrir. Il jeta l'animal en peluche dehors. Il vola dans les airs avant d'atterrir dans une flaque d'eau.  
Il baissa les yeux sur elle, une main sur le châssis de la fenêtre et l'autre sur son cœur. Il haletait, en sanglotant, de son pauvre cœur brisé. Il s'est brisé quand il réalisa que son meilleur ami avait vraiment disparu. Leur amitié était terminée.  
Mais ce qui faisait le plus mal, était de réaliser que Chanyeol ne l'aimerait jamais.

Il lâcha la fenêtre et tomba sur le sol. Soudain, il sentit une paire de bras autour de lui et a entendu la douce voix de Kai.

- Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Dit-il.

Baekhyun ne dit rien. Il s'est simplement tourné vers le jeune garçon et a fermé les yeux, les larmes trempant au passage la chemise de Kai. Il n'a pas remarqué non plus que les larmes de Kai trempaient ses cheveux.  
Tous ce que Baekhyun pouvait voir, était la dernière note dans le journal, aussi clairement que si elle était encore juste en face de lui, apparaissant comme si Chanyeol l'avait réellement écrite devant lui.

_Cher journal, _  
_J'aime Kris. __ J'ai juste pensé que je devais te le dire._  


_._

_._

_._

* * *

Pour ceux/celles qui n'auraient pas tout compris. Dès le début, Baekhyun a inversé son prénom avec celui de Kris. Donc Chanyeol ne l'a jamais aimé ...

Bref, pleurez bien ...


End file.
